To witness a miracle
by aa-25
Summary: Bella isn't the most popular people at school. In fact she doesnt have many friends. What will happen when she befriends Edward, the schools badboy? A mixture between ' Twilight' and 'A walk to Remember.' :
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella was one of the girls at school who had no friends and had no social life. Her father was the reverend of their town, Forks, so she was very religious and close to God. Her father was very strict. She wasn't allowed to date and had to be home by 9'oclcok. Her mother had died from cancer when she was only six years and she was the only child. She and her father led a simple life; she never bought anything expensive and didn't own anything flash or large. The most expensive thing she owned in her wardrobe was a green sweater, which cost no more than $25.

The kids teased her at school but she didn't care, she put up with it. She didn't care that she was never had a boyfriend, had never been kissed or was never invited to parties or asked out to any of the school dances. Every weekend she helped out at another school tutoring kids much younger than her. She was part of the drama club, the chess club and the environment club. She had friends, if you included the librarian and the boy who no one ever talked to. She was pretty much on the bottom of the social scale.


	2. Bella Swan

**I do not own "A walk to Remember" and "Twilight". Stephanie Meyer and Nicholas Sparks do.**

Each day when I walked into school I felt like the new girl. But I wasn't, I had been going to Parkdale College my entire life, about 11 years. Walking down the corridors of the school making my way to my locker I could feel several people staring at me. I could consciously tell they were talking about me behind my back; I tried to block them out. I am pretty good at blocking people out, as I have been doing it for ages. As you can tell I'm not one of the most popular people at school.

"Nice cardigan."

I turned around. It was Victoria, the school's popular queen, standing with her several friends. Victoria was tall blonde and beautiful. She was a cheerleader and liked to make everyone's life a living hell, everyone that she didn't like. She along with Jessica, Rachel, James, Edward and Peter were all in the group that everybody desperately wanted to join. I looked at my green cardigan, the one that I have owned since grade 5.

"Thank you." I smiled politely.

All her friends began to laugh including Edward, Edward Cullen. He was a tall boy with golden brown hair and with pale skin. He was going out with Victoria but practically the whole school was drooling over him. You could even say some of the teacher's thought he was good looking. Edward however had a bad reputation. He was constantly called into the principal's office and is well known at the police station. He was leaning against his locker with a black leather jacket and jeans on. I looked at him and walked away. Ever since grade 3, I have had a crush on Edward, except her barely knew I existed. Any way, I guess that was a good thing, as my father would never have allowed it. Dad has always warned me about boys like Edward.

I continued walking down the corridor and managed to get to my locker. I typed my combination into my lock. _30…5…0, and_ grabbed my books for my next class. I had geography and a spare. I went to the classroom and sat in the back row so I would be unnoticed by all my peers. I sat there waiting for the bell, as I did every morning. I could here the loud chatter from the corridors.

People were talking about their weekend and what they had gotten up to. I could hear boys telling their friends who they hooked up with and girls telling their friends what they bought when they went shopping. When the bell rang, the classroom slowly filled with people still chatting away. I tried to not look at them so I wouldn't get any attention. I have always hated being the center of attention. I've always liked staying in the background. "Good morning class." No one had noticed our teacher walking in. Geography was always loud as no one took it seriously and thought of it as a bludge subject. Our teacher, Mrs Morris, was an old stout lady who didn't mind the noise. She had given up shouting over us after the first day of school as she said it was no use and that the class would never be silent. She came around handing us our geography assignment, which we did a couple weeks ago. "Good work Bella. You seem to be doing very well in geography. You should seriously consider taking it up for your final exams."

I could here snickers from the other students around me.

"Yea, Bella," they answered sarcastically.

I took the paper away from her and saw a large A+. I always felt good when I received assignments back.

The rest of the class passed by quickly. I busily took notes the teacher was writing on the board unlike other students who were busy on their phones.

When the bell rang indicating class had finished I quickly got my things and left, not wanting to spend any more time with the others. I quickly went to the library, where I spent all my spares.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Mrs Lock."

The librarians knew me well as I was often in here."

"How was your weekend?"

"It was ok. How was yours?"

"Not bad."

After a nice chat with Mrs Lock I went to sit at an empty table and started doing my homework. I loved the library. It was always so quiet and peaceful. When the bell rang I went back to my locker to get some food.

***

I was waiting outside for a while after school. I was watching Edward go into his red battered car. He looked so, so handsome. What was I saying? I couldn't possibly think that. No, he wasn't handsome.

"What are you looking at Swan?"

I turned around. It was Jessica, one of Victoria's 'followers' as I liked to call them.

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

She walked away towards her car.

I never understood how she could follow Victoria it was like she was her dog. She never thought for herself independently and only did whatever Victoria did.

I walked towards my large green truck. It wasn't anything flash or nice looking but it did the job. It was able to drive me places and that was all I needed.

I got in and put a CD on. I listened to "Oh Happy Day." It was one of my favourite songs and always cheered me up.

I got home in about 10 minutes. My house wasn't that big, it was one story and was made of wood. It was cosy and that was all that mattered. I lived with my dad who is the reverend of Forks.

I walked inside collecting the mail on the way in.

"Hi dad." I yelled as I entered.

"Hey Bella, I'm just heading of to the church, I will be back around dinner time."

"Okay."

It was always like this with my dad, he was always at church which left me always at home alone. I didn't mind though, I liked having the house to myself. I grabbed something from the cupboard to eat and went upstairs to my room to start on my homework.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I promise that the story will get better in the next chapter. This chapter just tells you about Bella but more will happen in the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer and better. Please review it and tell me what you think. I really appreciate your reviews. If you have any ideas please tell me because your thoughts are very helpful **

**:)**


	3. Saturday mornings

I was sitting on the school bus along with other people who spent their Saturday mornings helping younger children with their schoolwork. The bus had a bad stench, probably due to the large amount of rubbish that was on the floor, and the seats were torn and tattered. We were heading to Charleston College, our sister school. I have been helping out for several years; I loved helping others as I felt I was doing my bit for the community. There weren't many people on the bus, about 8 including the driver. Not many people volunteered. There was Sarah, Louise, Angela, Kim, David Edward and myself. I noticed that on the back of the bus was Edward Cullen. There was a rumor going around the school that last night he had got in trouble with the police and with the school principal. Apparently he and his 'gang' were at the Forks Factory last night and this resulted in Chris, another boy in my grade, to end up in hospital. I wasn't sure if it was true or not as many rumors pass around school were incorrect.

When we arrived at the school we were assigned to grade four children. I was paired up with a girl named Talia, who had dark skin and black hair. I noticed that Edward was paired up with Thomas, a boy who was very demanding and had the attention span of a toddler.

"Do you have any questions about your school work?" I asked Talia.

"I don't know."

This was going to be harder than I thought. We first went through some maths questions. I liked maths, it was easy to understand and it was fun. I spent about an hour and a half explaining algebra and bodmas to Talia, but she finally understood. I looked up at Edward and saw he was having trouble controlling his buddy. His buddy had a basketball in his hand and was bouncing it against the wall as Edward talked. I stared at Edward for some time not realizing.

"Do you like him?" Talia teased, obviously noticing me staring at Edward.

"Huh…What… No. Of course not."

At that exact moment Edward turned around and smirked. Oh god, this couldn't be happening. I could feel my face heating up and turning a pink and red colour.

"Then why are you blushing?"

That girl was starting to annoy me now.

"I'm not.' I quickly piped back at her.

We continued our work until the bell rang signifying it was time to go.

On the bus ride home I sat near the back sitting two rows in front of Edward who was sitting by himself listening to music. I built up the courage that I found inside of me and stood up and plunked myself on the seat next to him.

"Hello."

He turned his volume up of his MP3 player so he wouldn't have to talk to me.

"You know you should try some other tactics when teaching your buddy."

He continued to ignore me, still listening to his MP3.

_Fine_.

I clutched my green bible and my school books in my lap.

"Why do you always carry that bible with you?"  
I looked down at my lap.

"I like to read it sometimes,"

"Whatever."

"Why are you wasting your Saturday mornings helping these kids? You obviously don't enjoy it." I asked.

"I have no choice? Why do you do it? Wait let me guess. You feel popular and older compared to these grade fours and you think your so much 'cooler'. And what is with that cardigan that you always wear? Don't you own anything else?

I looked at my green cardigan that I was wearing. I did own other things, but this was what I liked to wear.

_God. He was such a jerk. I do not know what I saw in him. _

I stood back up and returned to my seat forgetting that whole conversation I just had. As if I thought I was 'cooler' and felt empowered compared to the kids.

**:)**


	4. Drama Meeting

I was sitting in the classroom after school, at the drama club meeting. Mrs Casey, the school's drama teacher, was telling us about the school play. Every year our school held a play and was performed by the drama club. This year the play was called "Only Hope" and was about a man called, Landon who is in a relationship with a girl called Bridget but falls in love with a girl called Jamie. Landon and Bridget are both from wealthy families however Jamie is quiet the opposite. It's about the problems Jamie and Landon face due to their different statuses.

While Mrs Casey is going through the synopsis of the play Edward comes through the door and sits on the chair closest to the door.

"Thank you for joining us Edward."

He didn't look as if he wanted to be here.

"So, the characters. I have decided that Jamie would be Bella, Edward can be Landon…"

Before Mrs Casey could finish telling us the character list Edward butted in.

"What, I'm not playing Landon. I'm not playing the main character I do not act."

"To bad Edward. You are going to play Landon otherwise I will be telling the principle that you failed to participate in the drama club."

For the first time I agreed with Edward. I didn't want him to play Landon. Why couldn't some one else play him?

"Okay, and finally Katie will be playing Bridget."

When the drama meeting finished I quickly went outside and headed towards my car.

"Bella."

I turned around to see who it was that called me. I was surprised to see that it was Edward.

"What do you want?"

"Um… I was wondering if you could help me to… to learn my lines."

I was shocked he wanted to rehearse his lines with me that I automatically said yes without thinking.

"Um, yea I guess. You can come by to my house tomorrow after school and we can go through the play."

"Okay."

He went a way without saying a word.

I couldn't believe I had just agreed to let Edward come over and practice our lines. I was still angry at him for his comments on Saturday.

***

It was the end of school and I was heading towards my locker. On the way I saw Edward near his lockers with his friends.

"I guess I will see you later today." I smiled politely.

All his friends glanced at me and then looked at him.

"Pftt, maybe in your dreams and thoughts."

They all began to laugh including him.

"Good one Edward."

I walked away quickly. How could have I trusted him? He's a jerk. I felt like a complete idiot. He only cared about him and his pride and ego. That, that. ergh.

I got into my car angrily and went back home glad to be away from school. When I arrived home I went straight to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. It was good to be in the comforts of my bedroom. I kept repeating what he said to me in my mind.

"_Maybe in your dreams and thoughts."_

Just then the bell rang.

"I'll get it." I yelled to my dad who was somewhere downstairs.

I ran quickly to see who it was. I opened the door to see Edward standing there.

"Bella, I'm really sorry."

I quickly slammed the door closed. I didn't want to see him. He started to bang on the door.

"Honey who is it?" called my dad.

"No one," I shouted back.

Edward continued to bang on the door. I opened the door and went outside.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could run through the lines together."

"I thought you didn't want to see me. That's what you said when you were with your friends."

"Yea, about that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that mean. But I was hoping to keep our rehearsals secret. You will have no idea what they would say."

"I see. You want to keep our run through private so your friends wont tease you about it… No."

I went back inside and closed the door on him. I felt much better and felt proud that I stood up for myself. I looked through the window of the front of the house to see if he was still here. He was heading back to his car kicking the pebbles as he left.

"Serves him right," I thought.


	5. Star Watching

It was about 8 o'clock at night and it was pitch black. I got out of the car carrying my star watching tools and walked through the cemetery. It was pitch black and cold but I could see thousands of stars in the sky and the moon looking back down at me. The cemetery was covered in leaves and there were gravestones all around. I have been coming here for years to see stars.

I was about half way when I noticed someone walking behind me. I turned around to see who it was making sure it was not a serial killer.

_OMG. What was he doing here?_ Edward Cullen was there walking behind me. I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked facing him.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm just going for a walk. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm going to my star watching spot."

I continued walking to my spot, I could hear leaves crunching behind me and knew he was following me."

Once I had got to my spot I put my belongings down and set up my telescope. I looked at Edward through the corner of my eye and saw him watching me.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. So do you come out here often to watch stars?"

"Um, about once a week."

I looked through my telescope and looked at the stars. I tried to spot the Milky Way and the Saucepan.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, I'm kind of waiting for this comet which appears rarely. It's called Haley's Comet. The last time it appeared was over 50 years ago."

"Cool."

I continued to look through the telescope ignoring Edward. About fifteen minutes later when I had finished looking at the stars and had established that the Haley comet was not coming today I noticed Edward had gone. I packed my telescope and headed back to my car.

The next day after school I had a drama rehearsal. There was only 4 weeks left before the concert and we had a lot to do. I was worried that Edward wouldn't learn his lines causing the play to be a disaster and making me look like a fool as he was the hero in the play. But I was surprised to find out that he had learnt more than half of his lines and he wasn't that bad at acting, in fact he was pretty good.

We spent about one and a half to two hours running through the play. I had learnt most of my lines but I also had to learn a song called "Only Hope". We also had to help out with painting the props, the backdrop and design posters advertising the play.

The next day I had tutoring in the morning. I was sitting on the bus in the fourth row staring at Edward's reflection through the window. I knew I was mad at him but I couldn't help but forgive him.

I had the same girl as last time and Edward had the same boy as last time too. His partner still had the same basketball in his arms, which he bounced occasionally. Today I helped Talia with her English homework. While we were having a break I looked outside the window and noticed Edward playing basketball with his student whilst trying to explain the angles of a triangle. In the past week I had noticed a change in Edward for the good. He no longer cared for himself but for others too. My opinions and thoughts about him were changing. On the way back home I continued to stare at Edward but this time not at his reflection, at his back. He was sitting two seats in front of me so I had the perfect opportunity to gaze at him.

The next few weeks went quickly as I spent most of my time working on the drama play. I calculated that in 2 weeks I spent 125 hours out of 365 hours working on the play. As the weeks passed by I became more nervous. I have performed several times before but I always get anxious before a concert. Least I didn't have to kiss anyone, especially Edward.


	6. Only Hope

It was the day of the concert and now the nerves had already kicked in. I knew my lines well and knew the song but I felt that I was going to make a mistake and make a fool of myself on stage. There was only 3 hours until the concert and I was backstage at school getting my hair and make up done. I was wearing a dark purple dress, which had sequins. I sat in the chair staring at my reflection through the mirror. The make up artist was applying foundation to my skin and putting lipstick. My hair was out and was wavy. I looked so much different compared to what I usually look like. I actually looked…pretty.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Ms Casey was going around checking that everyone was okay.

"Yea. Thanks." However the truth was I felt like I was going to throw up.

_It will all be okay. I've performed on stage before. It will all be okay. I've performed on stage before. It will all be okay. I've performed on stage before. _I had to constantly assure myself that it would be okay. Once my hair and make up was done I went outside to sit down and practice my song with the pianist.

"Are you ready?" Edward came down to sit next to me.

" Yea. I think so. Are you?"

"Yup," he said whilst nodding his head.

We remained in silence not saying a word to each other. When Ms Casey found us she announced that there was only 10 minutes remaining. I felt like I was going to collapse. I felt my skin burning up and my face going red.

"Bella, you'll be okay." Edward guaranteed me.

I tried to smile. "Yea, I know."

Soon enough Ms Casey told us to come up and stand backstage with her. I know that I had been looking forward to this day for weeks but now that it was here I wish I didn't have to perform.

When it was time I walked on to the stage while the curtains were closed. There were other people as well, including Edward. This scene was when Jamie and Landon first meet. When the curtains opened I could feel the harsh light on my face and hundreds of faces staring at me.

After the first scene the adrenaline started to kick in. I was now excited and couldn't wait for the next scene that I was in.

The play went so quickly and it was finally last scene, it was the scene where I was supposed to sing my song. I was sitting on stage next to Edward looking into the audience. I stood up and cleared my throat and looked towards the pianist who was sitting on the side of the stage and nodded. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  


I stood up and walked across the stage.

_  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.  


I closed my eyes and sung my heart out.

_  
I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
_

When I had finished the song the audience burst into applause. I couldn't help but smile. I sat back in the chair where Edward was and was surprised when Edward kissed me. _What was he doing? This wasn't in the script._ Even thought I knew this was wrong I couldn't break away. I continued to kiss him. I saw the curtains close in the corner of my eye but we still remained in that position. I then realised what we were doing and broke away. I stood up and walked away leaving Edward confused in the middle of the stage.

Though I was excited I knew my father would be angry and was worried what he would say about the kiss. _  
_As I entered the rooms backstage I was greeted by Ms Casey and the rest of the cast.

"That was a lovely ending Bella, it was so, passionate." I couldn't help but blush.

Once I had got changed and packed everything I went outside to find dad. He gave me a hug. "Well done Bella. You were amazing." I waited for him to ask about the final kiss but he didn't say anything. While we were leaving I turned around and I caught the eye of Edward. He smiled but I ignored him and continued to walk to the car.


End file.
